Dangerous Affair
by PKR-writer
Summary: Zelda loyal to her people, and wise beyond her years because of the Goddess of Wisdom bestowed upon her soul. She lost the most cruical factor for her kingdom's survival. Link, the Legendary Hero had fallen in battle. Ganondorf claimed the princess as his wife through an archaic ritual. She now only bonded to him, and him alone. A double edge sword leaves Ganondorf just as helpless


Zelda looked up, as her grip on the hilt of her sword tighten for just a moment. Ganondorf had decimated the last of her soldiers, her people. She bit her lower lip hard enough to taste blood. _Your deaths will_ _ **not**_ _be in vain_ , she swore to herself as she remained alone in her throne room.

She had evacuated the rest of her people, the people who could not fight. Many of them refused to leave her side, but she would not sacrifice any more lives. She was their ruler, and their protector. If she were to die on this day, at least she knew that the rest of her people would be safe in their ally kingdoms.

She felt the heat first, as it caressed, and tantalized her skin. He was showing her his power, and what he had in store for her. She held her breath a moment before she saw him, and exhaled as her eyes hardened.

As always, he was a sight to behold. His fiery orange red hair flowed around him like a mane to state aloud to anyone who saw about his status. His figure, and stature was lean, and muscular. He stood as tall and ominous figure before her, and his shadow stretched up to the skirts of her dress.

His armor, and the cloth underneath it was covered in the blood of her people, and she glared at him.

"You are always a sight to behold my darling," he said, and his voice rumbled with power, and lust. A lust for him to gather all the power he could keep under foot. His eyes glanced around, and his troops stormed in behind him. "Make sure that there is no one here to behold what I will bestow upon the princess. If I find one servant, maid or otherwise alive you will face my wrath." He growled, and the monsters at his feet trembled with fear of their master.

They flooded past, and into the varying rooms of her palace. She inhaled the scent of defeat, and exhaled acceptance. Link has fallen, and if he was dead she did not know, but at this point she may only assume the worse of his faith.

For all of his hard work, and sacrifice the very least she could do in his stead is to die an honorable death.

She made the first move as she crouched into the offensive position as she was trained. She dashed forward, and slashed upward as Ganondorf easily parried her offensive maneuvers. He laughed, and it was a vibrating rumbled, and it shuddered through her frame.

"Good," he approved of her tactics as she continued to do her best to make a dent into his armor. To make him bleed for all the bloodshed he had left in his wake of her people. She will give it her all to make sure that he would suffer the way her people had suffered before he made his way to the palace.

He used his powers to lash out at her, and she only had a moment to put up a magical shield to take the brunt of the offensive magic. Still it broke it thrusting her backwards and on her side groaning in pain as the armor she wore was almost burnt off. She tried to push herself off the ground as his hand gripped her arm as he rolled her on to her back.

She reacted in her best time yet, and had her blade against his neck. He laughed loudly, and he was pleased by her actions.

"I expect no less from you Princess." His voice took on a whole new tone as he gazed down hungrily. She never seen him up close, and she certainly was surprised at how close he was staying near her, and that he hadn't strike the killing blow.

She was ready for it, and she was expecting it. However the next series of actions left her surprised, and breathless for a few moments before she could regather herself.

He knocked away from her grip, and it went clattering off to the other side of the of the throne room. Before she was able to unsheathe her next weapon to attempt to defend herself to strike a killing blow. She missed as she drove the dagger into his exposed shoulder, and he grunted, but his eyes showed anything but pain, and suffering.

Instead it shown a new emotion that she never imagined to see in his gaze. Admiration, and something that made her shudder through, and through. It was lust, and didn't know what for until he brought his lips down to smother her own lush ones. His lips felt soft, and warm against her own.

A warm gush of thick fluid ran down onto her chest and neck. She could feel his movement as he tossed the dagger far from her reach. As he sat up, his legs around her, and he gently sat on her hips to prevent her from working away from him. All she could do was looking up as he removed his armor, and discarded himself from his tunic. His chest was decorated from scars from past battles, and she did not know the intention. He coated his finger with the blood that she shed in her last ditched attempt to throw him off.

He brought it her lips, and she closed her eyes, and turned her face away from whatever he was trying to succeed in. At last he succeed into intruding his finger into her mouth. She tasted his blood, and it felt like power coursed through her veins as her eyes rolled back as well as an involuntary moan escaped from her lips as she sucked every last drop of his blood.

Next she watched him, drunk from the taste of his blood as he took her hand into his own large ones. He took his own knife before making a deep gash on the inside of her palm. She hissed in pain, but it was short lived as he brought the gash to his own warm mouth.

She gasped, and panted from this whole new sensation as his warm tongue lapped up all the drop he may have missed from when he first cut into her tender flesh. Then her womanhood throbbed as he began to suck on the wound. Her back arched from the sensation, and moan escaped her lips. She had never known pleasure before this act.

It was so archaic, and primal in its action but at last he stood up, and she laid passively between his strong legs. She had no clue to what had just taken place, but she felt even more helpless to the Demon King as he looked down with a whole new expression on his face.

In fact, it didn't even deter her as he began to strip himself from the remain bits of armor, and clothing and carelessly tossing them all around them. Then at least he stood bare, and his body was more than she ever dreamed of in a man. She never dreamed of anyone before this moment, but she looked up at him, and felt helplessly eager for what his throbbing member showed his own arousal.

He at least knelt until he hovered just above her, and he deftly removed her armor. He quickly had her bare under him as his eyes roamed her figure and a smile played along his lips. He settled himself between her legs as she could feel him teasingly against her wet folds.

She gasped, and her back arched. "Wha-what did you do Ganondorf," she accused before he chuckled before he replied.

"I have bonded us my dear," he answered, and she could feel the rumble in his chest. "Now no one but me could ever satisfy you in love, and physical desire." She glared up at him at this information. This was a foul act against her will. "Of course, it is a double edge sword, for it to work I would have to partake in your blood otherwise it would be incomplete." He said as he took her lips with his own, and after a moment he kissed her deeply. Her arms wrapped around his well-defined shoulders, and ran up to his hair. She was surprised how soft it was to the touch. "Which means, only you, and you alone can satisfy me." He murmured just mere space away from her lips.

She sighed as she pressed her naked chest up to his bare chest as she hungrily kissed him, and he chuckled at her eagerness, but his own returned in tenfold. He drove his length into her wet folds, and he began to push into her. It took a couple of strokes before he was completely sheathed inside of her. She sighed at the abrupt warmth, and fulfillness she felt with him inside of her.

She angled her hips upward as he began to push himself in, and out of her heat. She moaned as she rocked with the motions. Her legs wrapped around his waist possessively as she could feel that he looked down at her with intent purposes. She looked up at him, and it was a conflict of emotions racing in his mind. Here she was his mortal enemy for centuries upon centuries in past lives, but now she could want nothing more than have him inside of her.

He continued to thrust into her warm flesh, and she clung onto his arms as he felt his need peak as her own screamed for more of him to penetrate her, and claim her as his own. She leaned upwards to the gash that was still bleeding freely as she brought a healing spell to mind. She licked the excess blood from the wound, and licked the gash close. She did it slowly, and savored the taste that lingered in her mouth.

His thrusting slowed to a slow, and steady pace as it was clear that he was savoring the feel of her warm mouth against his flesh. She felt his fingers entwined in her hair as she pulled her head back and exposed her tender neck. He brought his mouth back down to nook of her neck as he began to pushing himself harder than before. He was in a mission to bring them both pleasure.

Small whimpering noises slipped her lips as she felt herself warm between her legs. The sound of her flesh willingly submit to his hardened flesh only gave more the pleasure that building in her lower abdomen.

The grip of her fingers in his long locks of hair tighten as she pulled him closer to him. "Don't stop," she whimpered under him. Tears trailed down her cheeks, and they were not of pain. He was hitting all of the right spots, and he filled her in a way that she had never imagined before this moment. Until he found one spot that made her body shudder with delight, and his free hand grabbed one her thighs, and firmly held her to him. He angled his hips so he could continue to that spot over and over and over again. She begged him to stop, she wanted this torturous pleasure to stop.

"Let go of your restraints Princess," he told her, and he could hear the restraint in his voice as he was holding back just for her.

"I- I," she paused as a moan slipped her lips, "I don't know how," she whimpered shamefully as looked up into his fiery eyes. There was mischief in his eyes.

"Scream for me Zelda," he said as she felt him push harder into her spot. "Scream, and let go." He order her, and she wanted to, she wanted to escape this never ending senses of pleasure.

She bit her lower lip once more as she looked up at the man who was her supposed enemy. For so long she could only remember he was always trying to steal her wisdom, and Link's courage. He only wanted power. She glared up at him, and wanted to fight him once more. She bucked against his hold, but he was much stronger than she. But again he changed the angle of his thrusting tantalized a whole new set of pleasure upon her body. He sat up and widened his legs only spreading her legs further apart.

He gazed down at her body with a hunger, and a whole new sense of possession. From this angle he could continuously rub against the front of her sheath, and she could see him budging from within. She rolled her eyes back in pleasure, and gasped with surprise as his coursed, and callous thumb with for her nub, and began to rub along with his thrusting. She was no stranger to what stimulation of that anatomy could give her, as she often fought for solitude, and brought her own pleasure at night.

It was a whole new sensation along with toughened fingers with felt so much more exquisite than her own fingers along as his throbbing member thrusting into her heat. She felt her whole body warmed up from his action, and then finally it felt like flying as she felt herself being thrown into the throws of her climax. He shortly followed after as his hands possessively claimed her hips as he held her steady has he pumped her full of his seed.

Time seemed to remain in place as his harden shaft continued to throb inside of her warm sheath. But at last he pulled out of her warmness. "At last, my Princess," he began as he laid himself over her slick and soft body. "You are mine." He as he kissed her on the lips before he left as quickly as he claimed her as his. She felt at total loss. She stood up, and noticed the blood trickling down the inside of her thighs.

She sighed, and she gathered her clothing off the ground, and ran off to her chambers. She tossed the armor to the side, and there was no time to wash up or explain the blood between her legs. She pulled on a tunic with the royal symbol, and some breeches. She placed some cotton padded between her legs and in the loin cloth before she actually pulled up the breeches. She found some boots, and stalked out to the throne room once more, and picked up her sword once more. She will drive whomever was foolish enough to remain in her realm.

She joined her troops on the battlefield, even though there were many retreating because of Ganondorf's absence many remained due to their selfish nature. Her troops, her people, and her army rallied around their royal bloodline as they charged forward.

It wasn't until dusk where the last of the creatures fled her land, and as her mare reared up she screamed a cry of victory, and the echo of her soldiers cry soon followed afterwards.

Her lieutenant, Impa rode up next to her, and even though she had been there since she was a child she still remained close by her mistress. "What are your next orders?"

"Send a messenger out and tell our people they may return to our lands," she told Impa, "as for our soldiers we have a long night of cleaning up the corpses of the fallen, and the enemy.

Impa's tall figure bowed from the waist. "Yes Mistress," she replied, and swung her mount around shouting orders, and a young man stepped forward at her command. She vaguely heard the commands of her mentor, until a hand was placed gently on her shoulders.

"Your Highness," she began gravely, "There is also something else you should see." Her red eyes giving away nothing, and she felt a lump in her throat. She sensed it before Ganondorf stepped foot into her kingdom, and rage brought tears to her eyes. "You sensed it didn't you?"

She nodded, and looked down. "Come now, Impa," she said as she turned her horse around. We will help with the clean up before the citizen's return."

"Of course, your Highness," she said as she followed her mistress back into the Kingdom.

With her clear authority she split up her troops into two group. Each of these groups had carts and horses so her whole Kingdom may be present for the pyre for the fallen.

As she had planned out it would take far into noon the next day of nonstop work to pick through the survivors, and the corpses.

The survivors were treated, and many were lost due to their excessive injuries, and until Zelda saw a familiar green tunic amiss the rubble. She rushed over as she began to pull off of the fallen champion. A sword straight through his chest, and yet he remained the youthful man she had always known. Who had always stood up for the kingdom, and discord against the harmony of the Triforce?

Hot tears ran down her face as she continued to look on at him. He must have fought so fiercely. No, she knew that he did. He would die trying, and yet, he did. "I'm so sorry, Link." She whispered, and her voice hoarse with feelings.

After some time Impa found her, and because he was one of the chosen of the Triforce his funeral pyre would be different. The man who had succeed to protect the kingdom so many attempts against before… It was the least the kingdom could do in his honor.

Hours past, and finally the remainder of her people stood at the Holy Grounds to burn the remains of fallen soldiers, and citizens who armed up to protect their people. Zelda wore all black to honor the deaths of all the brave people who believed in their Princess.

Yet she wondered if she would have been able to push back the forces if Ganondorf did not have his way with her as he did. He said that they were now bonded to one another. To where she would only feel true love from him and him alone. She will felt violated, and robbed from her being. She was tied to a monster.

The night was clear, and there was no wind. The souls of those who had past would be able to escape their mortal flesh, and pass on into the next. Lastly, she stood in the front of Link's mound.

"We have lost our chosen one," she announced in a clear and decisive voice. There were gasps, and murmurs throughout the crowd of the living. "Never fear," she continued as her blue eyes showed through the veil. "For he will be reborn if there is ever any trouble in our kingdom!" She proclaimed, and it was true. She remembered him just as much as she remembered Ganondorf from lives past. "We will release his soul from his mortal confides, and he will return to us." Impa passed her a torch, and after a moment she looked along her people, and they looked up at her. They believed their ruler.

She tossed the torch onto the fallen hero, "Farewell, old friend. See you in the next life." She whispered to herself and herself alone.


End file.
